


Neon Green

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Justice Lads [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Autistic Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Study, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Damian Wayne Has PTSD, Damian Wayne has Autism, Damian Wayne has Long Hair, Damian Wayne is Autistic, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Damian goes to his first sleepover.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & friends, Damian Wayne/Wally West II (mentioned)
Series: Justice Lads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Neon Green

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing: The "Justice Lads"!

A dare was a dare and he wasn’t a chicken.

Damian found himself in a bathroom, flooded with noises of loud pubescent laughs and the odor of hair dye in the air. He could see people in the reflection on the mirror.

“Wow Suren, you’re really good at this” Jon said.

The boy nodded “It’s just like painting on a canvas.”

The rest of his...friends, snickered.

Damian hadn’t been raised to have friends.

He had been groomed by his grandfather since birth to be the perfect weapon, to be a soldier. His childhood and child adjacent experiences had been stripped away from him without him having any say on it.

He was overly formal with his vernacular, he usually fumbled with his social graces and more often than not he found himself lost in the affection department.

And despite all of that, despite everything he had been conditioned to believe: that love and friendship were weaknesses that he could not afford ...he found himself here...at a sleepover in Jon’s house.

Damian looked at himself in the mirror, a fifteen year old stared back at him. His hair was currently covered in a white goo that smelled like it burned, somehow and behind him his...teammates were snickering.

“Okay, you have to wait twenty mins and then wash your hair.” Jon instructed.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” Colin said.

“I can make you a hat out of will if this backfires.” Tai reassured him.

Damian turned around to look at the rest of the boys in the small bathroom of Superboy’s room.

These people were his friends.

A half kryptonian, half human thirteen old with a permanent sugar high: Jon.

A metahuman with anger issues: Colin.

A speedster with cute dimples (  
?) and a knack for engineering and baseball: Wallace.

A cynical orphan boy who pretended to be more mature than he actually was: Billy.

An artistic chosen one who often bit more than he could chew: Tai.

And, his brother and the only person who could possibly understand what was going through his head right now: Suren.

All these people who he had fought monsters and super villains on a daily basis were his friends and he loved them. Nor that he would ever tell them that.

Damian had the habit of showing his affection rather than stating it through words, and maybe his more sincere form of demonstration was by method of letting people do things to him: like a hug or, in this case, letting them die their roots green like some celebrity whose name he had already forgotten.

“Boys!” Lois Lane’s voice came from downstairs. “Dinner’s ready!”

Immediately the bathroom was empty.

_________________________________________________________________________

Damian found himself seated in between Suren and Jon, the first seemed to be fascinated with hot dogs with cheese on it and the other one was telling the rest about all the movies they would watch that night and all the video games they would play.

“I always beat you at No Justice: Deities Within Us.” The son of Batman felt the need to announce as he swallowed the fries.

“Oh, who’s your main?” Wallace asked, catching Damian by surprise although he didn’t show it.

“Shang-Chi, he’s the most effective at ground combat.” he answered

Lace nodded “Cool, mine is Captain Marvel.” 

“Woo! Love her.” Billy saw fit to say.

“You guys can play after dinner.” Clark said as came to the table with a tray of burgers.

Damian nodded as he scanned the situation. When his baba had forced him to go to Leslie Thompkins to do therapy, she had explained to him that people had “social energy” when they were around others and that he could keep his energy levels at check so he doesn’t get overwhelmed.

If Damian had to put a number on it, he would say the meter was half full.

“You can call me if you want me to come pick you up.” Bruce had stated.

Damian had rolled his eyes at that moment, although a part of him knew it was irrational he had this compulsion of having to prove to his family that he could survive a normal social situation, as if this was some sort of endurance test. 

How hard could it be?  
_________________________________________________________________________  
“What do you think, Damian?” 

The aforementioned boy looked at himself in the mirror and to his surprise...he smiled, not a smirk, a smile. 

He had grown his hair out ever since he saw a picture of Richard with long hair during his days with the Teen Titans, and now he had added the dyed neon green roots to his black hair.

“I look…”he coughed ”acceptable.”

________________________________________________________________________

Damian had decided that he totally and utterly loved playing UNO.

He smirked with self satisfaction as Colin, Jon, Tai, Lace, Billy and Suren handed him candy   
bars (“Dad would kill me if we gambled for real”). 

“You so were cheating.” Billy crossed his arms.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Batson.” he retorted.

All the boys found themselves on the floor of Jon’s room, sitting in their respectives sleeping bags. On the speakers there was blasting a lot of old rock songs (What Stephanie would called: “Dad songs”)

The night had reached a point where everyone was at their own bubbles: Billy and Wallace were on their respective phones, Tai was sketching the scene, Colin was meditating, Suren was petting a now sleepy Krypto the superdog and Jon had gone to the kitchen to get more snacks.

Meanwhile Damian was lying on his sleeping bag looking at the roof, he found himself in some sort of peaceful state, as if for one second everything was alright in the world. It wasn’t usual that he felt like this.

He felt as if he was safe.

Suddenly the lights were turned off, Damian looked up and saw Jon next to the dimmer with a handful of snacks.

“I know they’re usually for little kids but I thought they were cool.”

He was referring to the billion of neon green stars that were sticked on the ceiling.

Damian just stared at them in wonder. He noticed they matched his hair.


End file.
